<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reincarnation by Lady_Yunalesca245</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949766">Reincarnation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245'>Lady_Yunalesca245</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't Grieve. Something lost will always come back to you."  </p><p>Leon S. Kennedy and Chris Redfield meet again, again, and again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Warlord and The Healer - Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon blood-stained hands twitched as the soldiers' murmurs of prayers rose into the smoke-filled air, their tone deep, solemn and urgent, and Leon hated them for it. He wanted to scream at them-beg for them to stop and allow him to attend to the wounded, but Leon knew that his mind was frazzled and his emotions scattered. He knew that there was no wounded. He knew that there was no one to save. No women and children to soothe. No elderly to heal and clean. No men to help gather bodies and weapons for a counterattack. No-</p><p>Leon and Sherry were the lone survivors because of a single stroke of luck.</p><p>He and Sherry had been in the fields gathering herbs for the meat that the women were cleaning when the alarm echoed into the air, ominous and loud against the winter air. The attack was swift and cruel and Leon, with a frightened Sherry in his arms, fled into the forest as the first smoke and fires lifted into the air that was followed by screams of pain and rage. And Leon tried, he tried to cover Sherry's small ears to horror but she pushed him away, begging with him, pleading with him to return to the village to find her mother.</p><p>Leon had been against it, not because he was afraid of the soldiers, but because he couldn't bear the thought of Sherry seeing her mother dead, but Sherry would hear none of it, escaping Leon's arms and racing towards the now burning village with a horrified Leon at her heels.</p><p>It was too late.</p><p>The sun was setting when they made it past the smoking fields to see another group of soldiers standing among the smoking ruins of his home.</p><p>Leon managed to snag Sherry into his arms just as she approached a soldier with tears trailing down her dirty cheeks. He tightened his grip as she screamed for her mother. He pulled her away as the fear turned to rage at the sight of the soldier and Leon would have felt a swell of pride as she launched into a latency of curse words when the air stilled as a deep voice smothered the little girls screeching.</p><p>"Survivors?"</p><p>Leon hissed as Sherry roughly pushed him away and raced towards the voice, her small arms raised and Leon could only watch with instilled horror as she started beating against the man's legs.</p><p>"Where is my mother?" Sherry continued to beat against the man's legs. "Why did you attack us?!"</p><p>The soldier looked down at Sherry - pity in his olive-green eyes. "We were not the ones who attacked your village, little one. Your rage is misplaced-"</p><p>"Liar!?" Sherry continued to beat against the man's legs. "You're lying-"</p><p>"Sherry." Leon rushed forward, grabbing the girl and pulling her against his body. "Sherry you have to stop." Leon placed Sherry's head against his neck, allowing her to take in her scent. "It's okay-it's okay."</p><p>"Mommy." Sherry buried her face into Leon's neck and a full-body sob escaped her mouth and Leon's heart shattered. "Mommy-!"</p><p>"It's alright, sweetheart." Leon purred, his lips thinning as he hugged Sherry tighter, not minding at all when tears and snot soaked his neck. He turned back to the soldier. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Piers Nivans of the Redfield Clan."</p><p>"Redfield." Leon breathed, the name sending a shiver down his spine. The Redfield Clan were known to be fierce warriors and conquered massive amounts of land and Leon's village-</p><p>"You didn't attack us." Leon realized. "Our village borders your lands and-" Leon held Sherry tighter. "It was the Wesker Clan wasn't it?"</p><p>"We don't know." Piers admitted, giving Sherry another pitying look. "It's not his style to leave survivors."</p><p>"We were gathering herbs in the fields when the attack happened." Leon rushed to explained. "When I saw the smoke, I took Sherry further into the forest. I should have left her and-"</p><p>"If you did then she'd be all alone." Piers murmured. "She is blessed to have someone with her now. Shame about her mother." Piers turned when he heard his name called before returning his attention to Leon and Sherry. "Do you two have somewhere to go? Family in another village?"</p><p>"No," Leon admitted softly, shivering when a cool breeze drifted past his bare skin. In the panic of the attack, he had forgotten that he and Sherry were dressed in lighter clothes befitting their stations as Omegas.</p><p>Piers didn't look pleased with the news and Leon moved to reassure him when a scent drifted past his nose reminding him of the forest after a strong rain. It was strong and wrapped around Leon's mind as a cloak and Leon would have melted into it had it not been for Piers voice filled with reverence.</p><p>"Lord Redfield." Piers greeted with a bow giving Leon the opportunity to take in their new arrival. This Lord Redfield looked several winters older than Leon with deep brown hair that was graying at the edges and darker brown eyes that pinned Leon down like a wolf forced down a lamb. The look forced Leon's gaze to the cold, hard ground. It was easy to see that from Lord Redfield's scent and stature that he was an Alpha - a strong, virile Alpha- and looking into the eyes of an Alpha of Lord Redfield's caliber could be considered a challenge to his authority regardless of his status. The last thing Leon wanted was to be driven through with a sword.</p><p>"Survivors?" Lord Redfield inquired, his tone deep and rumbling against Leon's ribcage. "I take it this isn't Wesker's work?"</p><p>"We're still investigating," Piers responded, his brows furrowing. "The village was razed to the ground and nothing remained - not even the animals." Piers' face twisted for a brief moment before melting into a blank expression. "Whoever did this expected the survivors to starve for the winter."</p><p>"The bodies?" Lord Redfield inquired further and that forced Leon's gaze back up and he flinched to see Lord Redfield staring directly at him and a still shivering Sherry. "I take it that nothing untoward was done?"</p><p>"None." Piers looked relieved. "It was a simple slaughter. We are seeing to their burial now." Piers looked hesitant. "What are we to do with the survivors?"</p><p>Lord Redfield's face darkened at the inquiry and Leon's grip on Sherry grew tighter still. He knew of this Lord Redfield, but it was nothing but speculation. He didn't know if it was true that he spared survivors of razed villages, but he knew that he would do anything to protect Sherry.</p><p>Anything.</p><p>"Winter approaches and the Gods will punish us if we left two Omegas to fend for themselves." Lord Redfield turned to them with a contrite expression. "You will be coming with us to our home - I trust that you have nowhere to go?"</p><p>"No," Leon whispered, his cheeks flushing with shame at being a burden, but again, he would do anything to keep Sherry safe and warm. "I thank you."</p><p>Lord Redfield scoffed, his eyes turning sharp and Leon didn't miss the suspicious light that lingered. "Don't thank me yet. I'll not have two stray Omegas trampling around my home. You will work for what you eat and wear. If you don't know how to hunt then you will learn. If you do not know how to use a bow or a sword, then you will learn." Lord Redfield scowl vanished and a solemn expression took its place. "Omegas are more than just broodmares and I tire of the stereotype. Do you have skills? A trade or a talent?"</p><p>"I am a healer." Leon felt his cheeks grow warm when both of Lord Redfield's eyebrows shot up at his answer. "I was a healer in my village."</p><p>"If that is so then I trust you know your way around a bow, at least?" Lord Redfield nodded his head to Sherry who had refused to show her face. "And the little one?"</p><p>"My apprentice." Leon's eyes dimmed at the thought. Sherry was well on her way to becoming one of the top apprentices in the entire village. She knew the name of all the herbs and plants and flowers that the forest provided and even helped Leon with the suppressant batch last winter. "She is capable."</p><p>"She is a child." Lord Redfield corrected. "A child whose parents are gone and one that must stop hiding in your tits. Show me your face, little one."</p><p>Leon's heart dropped when Sherry shook her head wildly against Leon's neck and Leon grasped her closer shooting the older man a pleading look.</p><p>"You must give her time to grieve," Leon demanded, eyes narrowing to slits when Lord Redfield's jaw tensed. "I'll not have you harm her because of your brazen demands."</p><p>"Mind your tongue, Leon." Piers chastised quietly. "He does not mean to be harsh but because he wants you to survive. Omegas aren't meant to be alone let alone survive without a pack. We are a hard and distrustful lot. If you are to stay in our lands then you must earn your keep."</p><p>"I have always earned my keep." Leon snapped. "I have hunted game before the cold sets in. I have brought men and women and children back from the brink of death. I have helped bring life into this world and I have helped ease them out. I have more than earned my keep, Lord Redfield."</p><p>"Good." Lord Redfield rumbled, approval rolling off of him in waves. "See that you continue to earn it." Redfield turned to Piers. "Gather the soldiers and see if anything is salvageable and take the little one - she will be riding with you." Redfield held up a hand to stall Leon's protests and Sherry's sudden whine. "You will be riding with me, Omega-"</p><p>"Leon." Leon's lips twisted into a scowl at the thought of riding anywhere with his appalling man. "My name is Leon Kennedy and her name is Sherry. Your manners could use some work, Redfield."</p><p>Instead of being insulted, Redfield's lips pulled into a smooth smile. "And I take it that you will be teaching me some manners?"</p><p>"No." Leon denied swiftly despite the warmth rushing to his cheeks again. "You have plenty of loyal men and women that are more than capable of teaching the manners that you clearly need." Leon bent to his knees, shivering as the cold seeped through his clothing and tugged Sherry away so that he could stare into her tear-stained face. The sight of it tore his heart further but swallowed it back. As much as he despised Redfield's words, he internally agreed with them. Sherry couldn't hide away from the world, but Leon would protect her from it for as long as he could.</p><p>"Sherry," Leon whispered, pressing a kiss against her sweaty forehead. "I know that you're scared, but we can't stay here anymore, okay?"</p><p>"But-" Sherry cast a look in Piers and Redfield direction. "What if they hurt us? What if they're the people that burned our village?"</p><p>"They would have hurt us already if they were, darling." Leon soothed. "I know that it's going to be strange but we're going to find a new home."</p><p>"With you?"</p><p>"With me," Leon promised, wanting to take the little girl back into his arms. "I'm not going to leave you alone - I promise."</p><p>"Promise on Sunflowers?"</p><p>"Promise on Sunflowers," Leon reassured softly before rising to his feet and facing Redfield and Piers with a tight smile. "We're ready."</p><p>Redfield said nothing, staring at them both and Leon was shocked to see a flash of pity in the man's brown eyes before it vanished as quickly as it appeared.</p><p>"Good." Redfield echoed. "We have quite the journey ahead of us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: The Healer and the Warlord; Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You must relax or he's going to throw you off, Omega." Redfield's rough voice caressed Leon's ears forcing a shiver to run down his spine. "Have you never ridden a horse before?"</p><p>Leon's lips thinned at the barely veiled insult and turned his head towards Piers and Sherry who looked considerably more comfortable next to the Beta, even asking him questions that Piers looked more than pleased to answer. He would trade places with his little one but he wouldn't dare subject her to Redfield's intimidating presence. He turned away staring at the snow-covered ground and held down another shiver as the wind bit at his skin. He supposed that he should be grateful Redfield and Piers found them before winter set in. He didn't want to think about how he and Sherry would have survived with no shelter and food. Redfield had been right about one thing: Winter was never kind to Omegas.</p><p>"I have ridden," Leon whispered deciding it would be best not to anger the Alpha who had opened up his home to him and his little one. "I am not-" Leon stopped, flushing at his confession. "I am not comfortable with strangers." Leon shivered hard when Redfield hummed and pressed closer to his back forcing his heart to race against his chest, for sure that it would jump out of his chest. "I'm-"</p><p>"Hush," Redfield commanded softly placing his chin against Leon's thin shoulder. "You must learn to hide your emotions or people will take advantage of you and your little one. You are on your own now and I will not always be there to protect you from danger." Redfield moved his head and leaned back and urged the horse into a gentle trot startling Leon to hold on to the Alpha's large forearms drawing a smooth chuckle. "We will do something about that gentle and timid behavior, Leon. Or, maybe that will make you more trustworthy with my people?"</p><p>"I am fine the way I am, Redfield." Leon bit out, flustered and embarrassed at being so startled by a horse entering a trot. He was more tactile than this and he despairs at what the days ahead looked like for him and Sherry. "What are you planning on doing with Sherry?"</p><p>"The little one?" Redfield's lips twisted. "She's an apothecary's apprentice and we are in need of more healers as our villages grow with life." Redfield's voice softened into a smooth timbre that left Leon's cheeks flushed. "We have new cubs this winter and I worry about them. It will be good to have more experienced hands in their care, but I warn you that if you harm them or their mothers I will not hesitate slit your throat ear from ear."</p><p>"I would never hurt a child much less a babe." Leon hissed wanting to slap the Alpha in the face for such an asinine comment and he hated that he saw the sense in it. It was true that he would never hurt children but did the Omegas know that? If Leon was in their position, he would be wary of a newcomer touching his child until that person could be trusted.</p><p>"I have no intention of harming any of your people," Leon reassured, disgusted at the thought. "I would never put Sherry at risk of losing a potential home."</p><p>"Good." Redfield rumbled. "See that you don't."</p><p>The final leg of the journey was made in silence with the exception of the rustling of the snow-dusted trees and Sherry's soft snores and Leon couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips at the sight of it. Piers, noticing his stare, shot him a small grin of his own.</p><p>"She's a good and strong girl." Piers' green eyes darkened at his next words. "Much too young to have suffered such a loss."</p><p>"She will survive the heartache that will come with that loss. She will grow to endure it and all that will come after it." Leon swallowed at the statement. He would make sure Sherry would be strong enough to survive their days ahead, even if he didn't make it past a week if Redfield decided to kill him once the little girl was settled. They didn't necessarily need him once Sherry acclimated to their village and customs.</p><p>"Lord Redfield," Piers murmured, breaking the tentative silence that descended over them. "The Lady Redfield and Valentine."</p><p>Lady Redfield? Did Lord Redfield have a wife? Leon was curious to see who would mate such a brute and looked at both women to try to ascertain which was Lady Redfield. Both were tall, slim brunettes with tan skin but the woman on the right was slightly older than the left and the one on the left had a red tinge to her hair and her facial features were almost identical so perhaps this Lady Redfield was a relative rather than a wife?</p><p>"You are still sore from childbirth." Redfield pulled onto the reins of the horse, coming to a stop before the two women. "You are in no condition to be wandering about, Jill. Where is Carlos?"</p><p>"He is at home with the babe." Jill, the slightly older-looking brunette approached them, placing a hand on Redfield's forearm, barely shooting Leon a glance. "I had to make sure my old friend returned alive." Jill's gaze slid from Redfield down to Leon. "A reward?"</p><p>"This is Leon-"</p><p>"Who is this darling?" a soft voice asked, turning Leon's attention away to see the younger woman pulling a wide awake Sherry off of Piers' horse and to the ground drawing a panicked whimper from Leon who was suddenly pulled back into Redfield's warm chest.</p><p>"Calm." Redfield soothed, tightening his grip on Leon's waist as he started to struggle against his grip. "She means no harm to her."</p><p>"Sherry," Leon called out, ignoring Redfield's reassurances as he struggled against the older man's tight hold. "Sherry-!"</p><p>"Let him down, Chris," Jill commanded softly. "You're going to send him into a frenzy. He's attached himself to that child."</p><p>Redfield, or Chris, firmly set Leon down to the ground and his legs were moving of their own accord and he was snatching Sherry into his arms and back away from the woman who had set down.</p><p>"Leon." Sherry whispered, staring at the woman who had set down earlier. "She didn't hurt me." Sherry's small arms wrapped around his neck and her smell of roses entered his nose, calming his heart rate. "I'm okay. I promise."</p><p>"Who are you?" Leon demanded, taking another step back. The woman who looked similar to Chris smiled and held up her hands in a calming gesture.</p><p>"My name is Claire Redfield." Claire nodded her head in Redfield's direction. "I'm Chris Redfield's sister and second in command." Claire's blue eyes softened as she took in their appearance. "Are you two the only survivors of that village?" Claire turned towards Chris, her face becoming pained when she was met with a single nod. She turned back to the Omegas with a tight, sorrowful smile. "You must be cold and hungry." she waved a hand towards the gates where they were creaking opening at Jill's silent command. "We have roast and potatoes for dinner and we can get you a nice warm bath."</p><p>"Potatoes?" Sherry whispered, and Leon knew that she had been won over - temporarily. "...Le? They have potatoes."</p><p>Leon tried and failed to hold back a smile at the pleading. Sherry wasn't one to beg but when it came to her favorite food? She would commit treason and deem it worth the sin.</p><p>"Come," Redfield commanded breaking the silence as he clicked his tongue and urged the horse through the gates. "We don't have all night to wait for you to make a decision on whether you deem it necessary to feed the babe."</p><p>"You'll have to excuse him," Claire murmured, her lips thinning at her brother's callous remark. "He's not the most sensitive of souls, but he is kind in a rough kind of way."</p><p>"He saved our lives," Leon remarked watching as Redfield was met with cheers as he inched closer towards the village center. "I owe him a great deal of debt I'm not sure I'll be able to repay."</p><p>"Lord Redfield is not one to hold a debt over someone's head unless it's to his advantage," Jill stated, approaching them with a tight smile of her own. "You don't need to worry. We have no intention of hurting you or Sherry."</p><p>Leon stared at the women floored at the warmth he was receiving after dealing with Redfield's coldness. His lips trembled before pressing them tightly together. He didn't expect to be at the end of such kindness after the warnings about the harsh life he would have to live.</p><p>"Thank you." Leon murmured, setting Sherry down to her feet but making sure to keep her hand in his own. "For your kindness."</p><p>"You're welcome." Claire carefully approached them again and held out a hand in Sherry's direction careful to meet Leon's gaze as she did so. "You're both welcome to my home until we can find you accommodations."</p><p>"Claire," Jill warned softly. "Chris wouldn't-"</p><p>"It isn't wise for them to stay in an Alpha's home, Jill." Claire countered. "I'm a Beta and it would be more appropriate if Leon and Sherry stay in my home until we can build their own."</p><p>"We don't want to oppose." Leon cut in not wanting the women to argue over him or Sherry. "You've both done enough."</p><p>"We're not in the habit of leaving Omegas in the cold." Jill nudged them along, her stride careful forcing Leon to remember Redfield's earlier words of Jill having just given birth.</p><p>"Are you well?" Leon couldn't but ask drawing an amused glance from the person in question. "Red-Lord Redfield - stated that you've just given birth?"</p><p>"I have and it's nothing that I can't bear - I have dealt with worse pain." Jill continued giving Leon and Sherry wide berth. "The herbs have dulled the pain."</p><p>"Of course." Leon wanted to inquire further about Jill's health but decided that she was the type of woman who didn't like strangers poking their noses where they didn't belong. He intended to keep quiet, but Sherry's quiet voice broke the silence.</p><p>"Lady Valentine? Did you have a boy or girl?"</p><p>Jill's lips pulled into a proud small that reached her eyes at the question. "I have a little boy - a warrior."</p><p>"Or a healer." Sherry countered with a cheeky grin. "Leon says that healers are warriors of the soul and that we can heal all if we put our hearts into it."</p><p>"He did?" Jill drawled, smirking when she noticed a light blush dusting Leon's pale cheeks. "He was right. A healer is a warrior as well and I will be proud of whatever path my son decides to follow."</p><p>"What's his name?" Sherry pressed carefully not to leave Leon's side as they entered the village proper and drawing more than one curious stare.</p><p>"Liam," Jill responded softly. "I wanted him to have a strong name and have a kind heart."</p><p>Claire came to a stop drawing Leon's attention away from the conversation and towards the house and the size of it was enough for a bit of nervousness to settle at the bottom of his stomach. They would be staying here? It was obviously a house made for a noble and what would the villagers think about two Omegas staying with Lord Redfield's sister?</p><p>Leon had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be taken well.</p><p>"It was nice meeting you Sherry and Leon," Jill spoke up drawing Leon out of his thoughts. "I hope this will become your new home and that you settle well."</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Valentine," Leon murmured, drawing Sherry into his arms with a short smile. "Blessings to you and your child."</p><p>"And for a speedy recovery."</p><p>"And for a speedy recovery." Leon finished with a grin that Jill returned before shuffling off, her stride stronger but not without a subtle limp.</p><p>"Come." Claire urged, pushing open the door and urging them inside and out of the cold. "The bath is a little further in. If you don't mind letting the little one go first while we finish dinner?"</p><p>"Not at all." Leon's lips thinned before nudging Sherry along toward the bath. The house was warm so she wouldn't catch ill and their clothing was no match for the current weather. "Go on, Sherry. It's alright."</p><p>Sherry gave him a doubtful look before shuffling off. Once she was out of earshot, Claire turned to him with a small, thoughtful frown.</p><p>"She bears no resemblance to you," Claire stated softly. "Is she not your child?"</p><p>"No," Leon murmured, gaze sliding down the small entryway where splashing could be heard. "She lost her mother in the raid. Sherry was-is-my apprentice." Leon's jaw clenched, his nose twitching as the memory of the fire and the smoke came to his mind. "We only have each other now." Leon bit his lip. "What does Lord Redfield intend to do with us?"</p><p>Claire folded her arms, regarding Leon with a blank stare that reminded him of her brother. "My Lord Brother is not an unkind man. If you can work and earn your way in the village, then he will be more than happy to see that you have decent lodgings. Not all of us originate from here, you see. We've all come from different villages, towns, or even cities scattered across the land." Claire tilted her head in thought. "You mentioned that you are a healer?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then I'm sure that Rebecca would be more than willing to take you and your apprentice on. Our village grows by the day and she is struggling with keeping up the demands of it. I'm sure she'll be satisfied with the extra hands, but in the meantime, why don't you get Sherry from the bath and you in? No offense, but you don't have the most pleasant of smells."</p><p>The alone time in the bath gave Leon time to gather his thoughts and give said thoughts enough time to shift into panic-induced ones that included Lord Redfield tossing them out should they not fit his mold of thinking. He didn't know if he and Sherry would be useful or strong enough to survive the remainder of winter which brought on another trail of worries that forced Leon further into the still-warm water. He had to do what was needed to look after Sherry. She didn't have parents or a dowry so he would have to work hard to make sure she would be well looked after and have a good mate and-</p><p>"Out of the bath, Omega." Lord Redfield's deep voice echoed down into the small room, forcing him out of his thoughts and against the back of the tub before scrambling to find something to cover himself when Lord Redfield's voice boomed again forcing his heart to race against his ribcage. What could he want with him now?</p><p>Leon rushed out of the room, skin, and hair still wet, to see Claire, Sherry, and Lord Redfield sitting at the table. All pairs of eyes shot toward him forcing him to wrap the robe tighter around himself. No one was harmed or maimed and Sherry looked all too pleased with her food so why he was rushed out of the bath?</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" Leon inquired, carefully stepping closer and sat himself next to Sherry, checking the child over, satisfied that she was unharmed. "You called out to me as if-"</p><p>"I wanted to start our meal," Chris muttered, pushing the bread in Sherry's direction. "You were taking too long."</p><p>Leon stilled at the response. In shock, he turned to Claire who couldn't or wouldn't meet his eye as she started on her own meal. He turned back to Lord Redfield who chewing thoughtfully as if he had done nothing and Leon supposed that, in his mind, he had not. It was then that he decided that Lord Chris Redfield was nothing short of a rude, callous, man who Leon wanted nothing more than to slap across the face.</p><p>"Eat." Lord Redfield commanded. "We've waited long enough and it's rude to stare at food given so graciously to you."</p><p>Leon opened his mouth before clenching his jaw and reached for a fork and all but stabbing it into the roast. He would teach Redfield a lesson in manners and humility if it was the last thing he did in this life.</p><p>That, or he was going to put a knife in the man's back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>